futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Scenario: New Yuanxian
The Chinese Civil War was a war in China that restarted on August 13, 2022, as the Chinese Communist Party in the Mainland started to crumble due to various issues. The Chinese Civil War The Continuation Growing instability, along with the continued attacks in Xinjiang, several financial crisis, among other issues have caused the People's Republic of China to slowly weaken over time; and finally came to a tipping point with new protests emerging in several cities in 2020 and 2021, such as Hong Kong, Shenzhen, Nanjing, Beijing. By August 2022, the nation had fell into a full fledged civil war despite attempts to suppress the revolts. Taiwan's rise The Republic of China, which had resided in Taiwan since 1949, had begun to invade mainland China in aims to reclaim the mainland once again. Its first advances was toward the Fujian Province in mainland China. Taiwan also aided the democratic rebels, and both united under one banner: to overthrow the Chinese Communist Party and establish a free state. The initial advances in Fujian went quite well despite fierce fighting from the Chinese Communist Party faction. In December of 2022 half of the province was under control of the RoC. With Taiwan's help and support, Hong Kong and Macau were able to push out the Chinese Communist Party and established another democratic stronghold in both cities and surrounding areas. Both begun a push further into Guangdong Province with somewhat of ease thanks to heavier revolts against the Chinese Communist Party in the region. Hainan Province also fell to Taiwanese forces in February 2023, due to the advanced Taiwanese navy against the less modern Chinese Communist Party navy. Switch of Recognition During the course of the war, many nations begun switching from recognising the People's Republic of China to recognising the Republic of China. Japan and South Korea were the first to make the switch on August 15th, 2022. Several months later, Western Nations switched their recognition, with the Netherlands being the first nation to do so in March 2023. A few nations, particularly South Korea and Japan, sent aid to Taiwan to support them in the war. Advancement in Southern China With more support, Taiwan and the democratic rebels were able to take the rest of Guangdong and Fujian near the end of March 2023, and established a stronghold. With more rebellions and advancements, Guangxi, Yunnan, Guizhou, Hunan, and Jiangxi all fell to Republican control between April to December 2023. The next advancement was toward Zhejiang Province, however, the Chinese Communist Party had managed to fend off the Republican advancement, which saw a stalemate for roughly three months until the Republicans were able to break through the blockade. As the Republicans saw more victorious battles, the People's Liberation Army had begun to show signs of fracture, with some leaving to join sides with the Republicans. Zhejiang fell by June 2024, and from there the Republicans marched toward Shanghai. The battle in Shanghai was ruthless, as even with a decent revolt in the city the People's Liberation Army were able to hold on to it. The city was under siege and was one of the major hotspots of fighting. However, the People's Liberation Army eventually was pushed out of the city, and finally fell to Republican forces in January of 2026. Concurrently, Sichuan, Chongqing, and Qinghai had also fallen to Republican control. Fall of the Communist Government By July of 2026, it was clear that the Chinese Communist Party was not going to last much longer, despite putting up a challenging fight. Tibet and Xinjiang fell to Republican forces in February 2026 due to a strong rebellion and attacks against the Communist forces. As more Provinces continued to be lost to Republican control, the Chinese Communist Party decided to retreat to North-east China, holding on to Liaoning, Jilin, Heilongjiang, half of Inner Mongolia, Hebei, Beijing, and Tianjin with an iron fist, and set up heavy defences in those areas. Despite the fortification attempts, the Republicans continued to make an advancement and shattered the defences in Hebei. The battles of Beijing and Tianjin were among the most intense and saw the most resistance, but even the Chinese Communist Party's rule over these cities were not immune, as they were eventually taken by Republican forces in October of 2027. After the fall, the Chinese Communist Party fled to Harbin, and continued to fight to the bitter end. However, in April of 2028, Heilongjiang was the only province left under Communist rule. The battle of Harbin took place later that month, and after nearly two months of fighting, the Chinese Communist Party admits defeat and surrenders on June 7. With that, the rest of Heilongjiang was annexed and the Republic of China once again ruled the mainland. Aftermath The number of casualties numbered around Thirty Million, making it one of the deadliest wars in the Twenty-First Century. Upon the fall of the People's Republic of China, the Republic of China managed to secure full control of the Mainland, and re-established Nanjing as the capital. Major rebuilding and reconstruction was carried out, with the major cities being the first. The world economy also took a huge hit due to the civil war. Category:Scenario: New Yuanxian